This application relates to hydraulic pumps in general; to a dual pump apparatus more particularly, and further, to a dual pump apparatus with power take off.
Hydraulic pump assemblies with power take offs are known in the art. Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,250, whose terms are incorporated by reference herein, discloses a dual pump apparatus with power take off, wherein the input shaft extends through a central gearbox in which it orthogonally engages opposing pump shafts to thereafter selectively engage a collinear, power take off shaft.